User talk:EmpyrealInvective
Archive 1 /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ /Archive 4/ /Archive 5/ /Archive 6/ /Archive 7/ /Archive 8/ /Archive 9/ First Article: Need Help! Dear EmpyrealInvective, I am the head admin on a related wiki, Cryptid Wiki, and with my vast knowledge of the unknown I translated some ancient Indian sanskrit text (slokas) talking about a popular demon story in India. I need help with this article. Also, this is my first article here, so I need advice on my article, such as categories and such. I would greatlly appreciate your help. The entire story is translated, I just provided the Sanskrit text below to show the exotic and ancient nature of the story. You can remove the Sanskrit if you think it would be better without it, but the entire article is translated. My article is Demons in India. It is a popular horror story in India that I translated. Thank You Australopithecusman (talk) 22:17, January 13, 2015 (UTC) help with a story hey empy, since you were the first mod I met here I would like to have you review one of my projects in writers workshop seeing as how nobody has been giving me any advice. the project is called The Randall Case. if you could please review it I would be very grateful Theglaukos (talk) 22:43, January 13, 2015 (UTC) I was trying to fix it! Omfg please. Could you at least warn me first? I was banned for my username Excuse me, I was banned for my account’s username, “Dat Everyday Jew”. I am not trying to avoid a ban (my username says this), I only use this account to communicate with admins that ban me. I am in fact, Jewish, and I have been on the wiki for a long time on my previous account, That Everyday Jew (Until I got blocked for fighting with a wikia staff member over one of my messages). I had been on the CP wiki’s chat for months, and I even got the OK from LOLSKELETONS to keep the name: http://i.imgur.com/itHuWgJ.png This was in a chat, on November 6th 2014, when people were discussing whether my name was offensive or not. I was allowed to stay, and I’ve been here for a while. --Account I Need to Talk About Bans, NOT AVOID THEM (talk) 01:38, January 14, 2015 (UTC) RE: Ban I'd appreciate that a lot. I actually wasn't banned for my name; I was banned because I got into a fight with an staff member who kept kicking me for the reason "cuz". Then he banned my account, but I eventually got another staff member to unban my username. I didn't get screenshots, so I couldn't get my username unbanned. But yeah, I'd like if my account was unbanned, and my request for the un-deletion of my pasta was sincere. --Account I Need to Talk About Bans, NOT AVOID THEM (talk) 01:52, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Appeal for a re-upload Sorry, I am fairly new to this Wiki and despite having read the rules some of the instructions were still unclear to me and I am still learning as I go. I was unaware that when you create a story you cannot easily go back and change the title, as I wanted to, so I just copied and pasted my story onto a new page with a different title. I'm not sure why the second one was deleted, "Noises from Downstairs", and I apologise for my limited knowledge of the wiki. But I would like to appeal to get "Noises from Downstairs" re-uploaded as I don't think it should've been deleted for an innocent misunderstanding of the rules. Natalo (talk) 02:55, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Story Okay, I understand that some grammatical errors are apparent but the last two stories I have tried to upload have been deleted as they 'didn't meet the quality standards'. I find this actually slightly offensive, and I'm not sure how a story's content can be measured upon a scale of quality, because it would seem that that scale would be very biased when it came to who was judging it. Is there anywhere where I can fix my story on this wiki, or do I have to completely rewrite it again? Thanks, Natalo (talk) 03:25, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Thanks You'll have to forgive me for being more than a little upset because now the last three stories I have tried to post I have had notifications telling me they were deleted or edited. Thank you for the feedback and clearing that up for me. I'm not sure how the writer's workshop works but I'm sure I'll figure it out. Hopefully no one has to delete the next story I post. Thanks, Natalo (talk) 05:31, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Question from Tyber Zann Hey, Empy, You may or may not have heard about the terrorist attacks in France that occurred a few days ago. The French people are rallying together in this time of crisis, and they’re using the phrase “Je suis Charlie” as their cry of unity. People the world over are showing their support for them by repeating the phrase. It has become one of the most popular hashtags in the history of Twitter, for example. I never talk about politics online. I’m not going to go around with a big Left Wing or Right Wing pin on my chest. I feel like that kind of stuff should stay private. I do, however, feel that it is the honorable thing to do, to display the phrase Je suis Charlie on my Profile page, until this time of crisis is over. I just wanted to run this by you before I do it, because I don’t want to be in violation of any codes or rules that I didn’t know about. I’m doing this to show my compassion and support for those who are suffering, that is all. I await your approval. Tyberzannisultra (talk) 23:49, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Wtf jerk, why'd you delete my story, idiotBlueygooey (talk) 16:25, January 15, 2015 (UTC)blueygooey Review Request Hello, I was wondering if you would mind taking a look at my pasta? It's currently on the Writer's Workshp and it's in need of reviews. It's rather long, and I'm thinking maybe that's why people aren't bothering to critique it. I really hope that's not the case and it's just that people are rather too busy to look. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:416018 --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 19:37, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Oh um, that story thing was kinda like a profile thing that explained my alter ego guy. I'm not mad or anything at you, i'm just wondering if i'm allowed to have one of those. Mapleseruhp (talk) 02:27, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Deleted Story Hey EmpyrealInvective, I noticed my story got deleted, no big deal. I'll understand, whatever it is. Just wanted to know the specifics on what mistakes I made so that I can correct them in case I decide to write any stories in the future. I appreciate you taking the time to read my story anyways. Hope to hear back from you soon. CaseyR86 (talk) 15:47, January 16, 2015 (UTC)Casey Hey Hey Empy. Just wondering how you're doing and stuff, since I haven't spoken to you in a while. I also wanted to tell you how much I love A Small Piece of Lead, it's one of my favourite pieces on the site. Regards, Underscorre - Talk to Me 22:30, January 16, 2015 (UTC) I just posted it and was about to edit it realy.... Why Did you do this I created a pasta and you deleated it withing 2 mins of its creation even though it met requirements, 1. i bet you dident read it 2. id like an acutal explenation for deleation rather than the auto messages please. Berrixsez (talk) 23:16, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Reply Ok well 1. i am going to repost it with what you call ' edits ' thanks for the feedback 2. i have read FAR worse for punctuation 3. the point of clunky rhyms is to create a disjointed feel. Berrixsez (talk) 23:21, January 16, 2015 (UTC) (oh and i was in the prosess of editing when u removed it) Advice? Hi Empy, I'm new here, and I was wondering if you could help me. You see, I'm currently revising my first Creepypasta, and I was having trouble posting it the first time I tried to, it claimed that there was some kind of error. I used the proper setting and everything, but they still claimed that there was something wrong. Any advice? --Theboywithburninghands (talk) 16:10, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Deleted Story I was just wondering why u deleted my story within a couple minutes of it's editing. i was wondeing if u could put out a few pointers to why it got deleted. and one more thing: how much of it did u read? thansk for ur time to read this and ur business Malices End (talk) 17:37, January 17, 2015 (UTC)MalicesEnd Kiba11 (talk) 20:05, January 17, 2015 (UTC)what has happened to chat, and are all the old admins blocked? FYI My editor seems to be doing weird things, I promise I'm not indenting. I apologize for any problems this causes. And, yes I'm using Source Mode.WatcherAzazel (talk) 20:14, January 17, 2015 (UTC) *Duly noted. For some reason I was having more trouble putting it at the top. I hit "enter" and a random block of text several rows away from my cursor was spaced down.WatcherAzazel (talk) 20:23, January 17, 2015 (UTC) New story, would love a review So, posted my latest pasta just a few moments ago. For Love and Hot Chocolate I would really appreciate feed back. Be warned, it is rather long, but hopefully worth it. Best, --Banningk1979 (talk) 11:16, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Alright Then Just curious as to why you deleted my application for rollback. Did I do it wrong? --GarbageFactory (talk) 15:17, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Talk Page Etiquette and other rules There's a misspelling in the Talk Page Etiquette. It's "vandalism" not "vandilism". Also, some rules have the chat down as a way to contact an admin and VCROC is still on there (even though the right has been eliminated). Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 15:49, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Hey. I published my first pasta a while ago, but it was deleted for not adhering to quality standards. I'd like to know what I need to improve, and would gladly accept even the worst criticism. Thanks, Floating Doge (talk) 19:21, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Self-Deletion request Hi, Empy. I'm thinking about submitting some of my pastas as somples of my work to a short story magazine. The downside to this is that those pastas could be published, and thus wouldn't be allowed to be on here for free. I'm requesting the deletion of the pastas 'Mind's Eye', 'The Strange Reflection' and 'The Trail' Cyanwrites (talk) 23:45, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Stop deleting my Creepypasta Story call Dark Mary and I made her that's final. Thank you. Application posted Hey Travis, Okay, so I think I did it right, lol. I just posted it under the link you provided. If you get a chance, please check it out and make sure I did it correctly. Best, Banningk1979 (talk) 04:26, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thank you so much for the review of my new story--"The Gorgon's Smile." I really appreciate the helpful criticism and feedback. --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 19:12, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for responding. Alright, your clarification really did help me out. I'll try to adapt to it. If you have to delete my stories again, I'd only ask for you to not be mad. I'm looking at every source I can, and I will try my best to make a quality-enough story. Floating Doge (talk) 20:54, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Kiba11 (talk) 23:27, January 19, 2015 (UTC) I see I see, but why is Dead and gray blocked (he was a former chat mod) Kiba11 (talk) 23:43, January 19, 2015 (UTC) hello, I went to the spinpasta wiki to chat like you suggested, and they are saying im a sock of some guy named "Kiba" so can you just drop by and tell them our little conversation and that im not a sock on spin pasta? Kiba11 (talk) 00:14, January 20, 2015 (UTC)hmm yes yes, i see, but im not a sock of kiba, i just need a place to chat, and also, who would be as dumb to just copy his old username and put an 11 on it, they didn't think of that. Thank you Travis, Thanks for clearing that up. Sometimes I get into a spree of edits and just sort of go into auto-pilot. Thanks for the guidance. Best, --Banningk1979 (talk) 03:09, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Puppetmaster Formatting Firstly, thanks for letting me edit the page. I'm not sure if I should be going to you for this, but I'm having some strange formatting issues in regards to editing The Puppetmaster's Regime. I have no way of knowing if this is only on my computer, but the "testaments" of my characters are all appearing in an odd boxed-off scroll thing. Forgive me if I'm just being ignorant, but I haven't the foggiest idea what's causing it or how to fix it. -I believe my current edits suffice. Thanks again for all your help! :) Can I ask for a review? I've posted my second attempt at making a decent pasta in the Writer's Workshop. Could I please ask you to review it, if it's not a problem? I hope I've solved the inadequacies of the first one. Cheers, Floating Doge (talk) 09:04, January 20, 2015 (UTC) I think there was a mix-up You messaged me not to reupload deleted stories, and that my stories have been deleted, but I haven't ever even written my own pastas. I apologize if i did anything wrong though. SlipFoldSevenKnot (talk) 17:39, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Coding and links question Hey Travis, Do you happen to know the coding for creating links to other Wiki pages, like Villains Wiki and such? Thanks in advance, --Banningk1979 (talk) 20:43, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Well almost So, I tried to link coding, and what I got was this w:c:Villains:Hyraaq Tobit. So yeah, it did work, but I just want the link to be the name, Hyraaq Tobit, without the first w:c:Villains before the name. Is there a way to create or code the link where it's just the villain's name without the pre-heading? Thanks, --Banningk1979 (talk) 22:08, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Makes sense Thanks for the answer. Lol, Travis, if you think I have a lot of questions now, just wait until I get the Rollback rights. (Crossing fingers that I get it.) I'll be flooding you for advice lol. Best, --Banningk1979 (talk) 22:14, January 20, 2015 (UTC) woops i didnt realize i had a preset catagory lost to ise. sorry Mimic751 (talk) 22:30, January 20, 2015 (UTC)mimic751 Story Deleted Hey, just out of curiosity. Was my story only deleted because of the catagories? If so, would it be ok to re-upload it or is there something else I need to change? It would be nice for feedback on what I need to change in my story. Message me back please so I can get right on this, I really need the help. I'm kinda knew to this, but I'm looking to get better. Thanks :)Dan Haslam (talk) 22:10, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Danny Haslam Feedback on story Thank you so much for your feedback on the story. I didn't realise how many mistakes I had made! I'll be sure to get on to them as soon as possible! Thank you so much! And about the red eyes and red screen. Yeah, I kinda went a little bit overboard with this, making it seem more "real" than I wanted it to. I wanted it to all seem like he was hallucinating all of it. The ending "Always watching" I tried to make it involve the reader so that they also feel like they're being watched. Also, I don't get what you mean when you said "sic" when I put sat? Could you please explain what "sic" is? Overall, thank you so much for all the feedback. I really needed it.Dan Haslam (talk) 22:38, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Danny Haslam The Prodigal Son Yeah, I know I left without much of a word, but I just needed to deal with some things. I've been OK. I see there's been quite a few promotions since I left, and, not surprisingly, chat has been shut down. I'm actually surprised at how much it's changed in just a couple months. I'm guessing chat's shutdown had something to do with a heated argument involving you ferociously defending the genius of Venus in Furs. How have things been the past couple months? Jay Ten (talk) 23:32, January 21, 2015 (UTC) :You were both most certainly wrong, as there is no word for his greatness. Looks like everything is running smoothly. I might check out one of those chats later. Let me know if you or anyone needs anything. :Jay Ten (talk) 23:55, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Why did you do this I am still new here, so.... I still need to learn more about this place. So go easy on me, I guess. I don't understand why you deleted my story, It was always the same. If you could explain that to me, that would be great. Thanks. Jackhammer100 (talk) 23:49, January 21, 2015 (UTC)Jackhammer100 Re: Addendum to Vandals at the gate My bad! I had insinutaed they did due to the list of picture badges, not to say I was only doin it for the bdages. I honestly thought the pictures needed to be categorized. Whoops! My apologies! Same to you Emp! Thanks for coaching me in the day to day use of the site. You've been a tremendous help. Thanks! Have a great night. Aeternum Nox (talk) 04:20, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey empy m'boy So sorry to bother you, but you have recently deletd my Pasta "DeathWish" for a spinoff story. I would like to know what exactly you mean. I created this character on my own. If you are referring to the other story titled "Deathwish" (note the lowercase 'w') I assure you, there is no relation between the two. I never even read it. If it's any other issue, please let me know so that we can get this straightened out, and maybe get my completely original Pasta back up Thanks Garglehurricane (talk) 00:24, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Hello Empy Sorry to keep bothering you like this. A few things: First, I applaud your attention to detail. You are quite fast, and seem to be a good admin. I checked your reputation. Now, the punctuation. Yes, I see the issue there, that shall be rectified. But the multiple dialouge line thing? I was not aware of this rule. Now, as for you saying that this is a proxy story. My story only briefly featured Slenderman, as a nod to one of my favorite Creepypastas. It is, in fact, Deathwish who is the main character here. Following your logic, we must delete "Pasta Monsters" a well-liked comic, Masky and Hoodie from everything, Jane the Killer, Ticci Toby...etc. In fact, if you were to remove every single pasta featuring another famous pasta, you'd have no wiki. Out of curiosity, would you have removed my pasta if only for the grammar? Garglehurricane (talk) 00:44, January 23, 2015 (UTC) You seem to be somewhat against salutations, so enough with the pleasantries. A) I believe the No spinoff rule should be revisted. How many good stories have been quashed, due to this rule? And, I'm sorry, you can NOT discriminate. Why are older spinoffs olerated, but no other ones? Either take them all, or leave them B) Go to tehe search bar, type in "Teddy Bear picnic". Tell me what you think Garglehurricane (talk) 01:22, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Also, really man? I'm a new writer. This is my first pasta. So, forgive me for my cliches, would you? Why not combine the wikis? Avoid the confusion, and the dozens of pissed off writers who'll be out for blood. And, while we're on the topic, how about a section for beginner pastas? Allow people like me a jumping point. In fact, maybe this idea should be broached to all, not just you and I. This is a democracy, not a dictatorship.Garglehurricane (talk) 01:40, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations Sir. Now, what will Glorious Leader be requiring next? Don't be so condesceding with me, boy. Oh, and fyi? You need serious work on your people skills. Trust me pal, Renaming Roger that, Travis. I'll keep it up. Thanks for the encouragement. --GarbageFactory (talk) 02:36, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Error on Talk Page Hey, Empy, it's Tyber again. So, I’m just talking with one of my pals, Raidra, on my Talk Page. Raidra attempted to go back into the page and edit something, and now there is an error in the format of our signatures. Also, we cannot edit the section anymore; the edit button is completely gone. If you go to my Talk Page and scroll down to Masks for Sale Draft, you’ll see what I mean. Any help is appreciated. Tyberzannisultra (talk) 04:24, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Creepypasta Hey! Thanks for getting back to me on my deletion appeal! I would just like to know if I could re-upload it if I revised it, and then submitted it to the writers workshop for review. Ler4hk (talk) 07:25, January 23, 2015 (UTC)